


Treasured

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Djinn Dreams and Other Things [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Djinni & Genies, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 12, Pre-Season/Series 13, Romance, bottom!Castiel, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: The soft, golden rays of the setting sun shone through their bedroom window as Dean ran his hands up along Castiel’s back, pressing a gentle kiss to his spine, directly between his shoulder blades. Directly between where his wings would be. He grinned when he felt the body beneath him shiver at the sensations of his touch. This being laying beneath him deserved to be cherished. To betreasured.He breathed in the scent of ozone and honey. A scent so completelyCas.





	Treasured

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cherished](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444131) by [krysnel_nicavis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis). 



He slid his palms along taut muscles, taking in the expanse of bare, tanned skin. Memorizing it. Up strong, muscular arms… across softly defined abs… down perfectly cut hips, begging him to lick and suck and _worship_ … down thick muscular thighs… cyclist’s thighs…

Dean hooked his hands behind the man’s knees, pulling up those long, muscular legs to wrap around his waist, eliciting a gasp as they brushed together. He leaned forward to bury his face in the man’s neck, dragging his lips against the bared skin in sloppy kisses. Large, warm hands slid down his back as his partner wrapped their arms around him, pulling their bodies flush. They moved against one another in a slow, gentle rut.

No rush.

There was no need.

They had all the time in the world.

* * *

 

The soft, golden rays of the setting sun shone through their bedroom window as Dean ran his hands up along Castiel’s back, pressing a gentle kiss to his spine, directly between his shoulder blades. Directly between where his wings would be, if he could see them. He remembered Cas telling him how diminished they were since The Fall, broken. He massaged the muscles of the self-proclaimed fallen angel’s back, calloused hands loosening the knots and relieving the tension the man carried in his vessel. His angel – fallen or not, with grace or not, the man was still an angel to him… _his_ angel – relaxed under his attention, moaning and sighing in appreciation as he lay face down on the soft bedding.

He grinned at the gratified sigh he got when he trailed a line of reverent kisses from the base of the man’s spine right up to the base of his neck. Grinned when he felt the body beneath him shiver at the sensations of his touch. This being laying beneath him deserved to be cherished. To be _treasured_. He revelled in the feel of the warm skin against his own. Blood pulsing, lungs breathing… _alive_.

When he reached the base of Cas’ neck, he wrapped his arms around his waist and rolled them onto their sides, Cas’ head resting on one of his arms, and nuzzled his nose behind Cas’ uncovered ear. He breathed in the scent of ozone and honey. A scent so completely Cas.

The other male snuggled back into him, sighing contently as he trailed a line of tender kisses down the side of his neck and shoulder. He arched his back, pressing naked skin against naked skin. Dean grinned and his free hand slowly slid down Cas’ torso, playing with his nipples until they hardened before continuing it’s quest to other, more tantalizing regions farther south. Down, following the dark trail of hair below his navel. He grinned again and sucked on Cas’ earlobe when he gasped, ass pressing against him again as his wandering hand closed around Castiel. He gently squeezed, giving a couple light tugs before reaching for the small purple bottle of Astroglide under his pillow. Cas whined at the loss of contact.

 _“Dean…”_ he gasped, gravelly voice roughened even further by lust. _“Please…”_ It wouldn’t be long before the initial plea turned to outright begging if Dean didn’t comply soon.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” Dean spoke lowly into his ear. “I’ll give you what you need.” He stole a kiss when the man turned his head. “I’ll give you everything,” he promised, speaking against Cas’ lips.

He quickly poured a little lube into his hand, spreading it onto his fingers before teasing Cas until he was fully erect. He circled his tip with his thumb, listening to Cas take shaky breaths, head pressing backwards into Dean’s shoulder. He listened to the small gasps that escaped his throat when he ran the tips of his thumb and index finger along the ridge before swirling his thumb back over the head, feeling the man’s body tremble against his chest. He stroked slowly, enjoying the weight in his hand as much as the satisfied sighs Cas was giving him. The man relaxed in his hold, one hand reaching up to tangle in in a such of Dean’s short hair as it could. He swirled his thumb over the tip once more then picked up the pace. He kept his strokes confident and even, knowing exactly how to drive his lover crazy.

The hand in his hair had latched on and was beginning to tug. He loved it whenever Cas did things like scratch him and pull his hair, loved seeing and feeling the physical evidence of him falling apart in his arms.

Castiel growled in frustration when he stopped. “Hang on, don’t get smitey with me.” His chuckle rumbled in his chest. “The arm you’re laying on is failing asleep.” He held Cas by the waist and rolled onto his back, pulling the other’s body on top of him and sighed. “There we go.”

Cas snorted in response, reaching up to run both hands through Dean’s hair. “Better?” Dean could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Shut up,” he grinned and kissed the sweaty tanned skin of Castiel’s neck, just because he could. He resumed their previous activity before his angel could voice anything else. “Better?” He parroted.

_“Mmph. M-mmhmm…”_

It didn’t take long for the hands in his hair to curl into fists. Castiel’s breath was coming in stuttered audible pants. Just a little more… His free hand slipped down to fondle the man’s balls. Just a little…

Cas’ back arched, head pressed back, toes likely curling out of view, as his chest and abdomen were coated as he came. He gasped as he relaxed back onto Dean, muscles going slack in the wake of his release.

Dean slid out from under him, as gently and gracefully as he could with Cas being no help whatsoever. He smirked at the dazed look in his lover’s eyes. Yeah. He did that. He stood and watched as Cas sighed, a tiny satisfied smile on his face as he snuggled back into the pillow, before going to the en suite bathroom and retrieving a warm wet cloth to clean Cas’ torso.

He tossed the cloth blindly in the direction of the laundry hamper and found the bottle of lube again. He nudged Cas’ legs apart as he kneeled on the bed before slicking up his fingers a second time, pushing up the long legs to give himself easier access. Circling the tight ring of the man’s ass with his middle finger, it was easy to slip in with Cas so relaxed from his first orgasm. He took care not to stimulate the man’s prostate too much just yet, knowing from previous experience that it would be too much for him to handle until his was properly stretched and ready.

Dean released the breath he was holding once he’d slid his cock fully inside. It didn’t matter how many times they came together like this, a his brain still screamed shit like “what the fuck are you doing?” and “holy shit, it’s really happening” at random. After _years_ of wanting, and self loathing, and mental freak outs, and meaningless hookups… He felt a hand on his cheek and opened his eyes, not even realizing he’d closed them, and looked down into Castiel’s vibrant blues. He shifted his gaze down to the man’s lips, unable to handle the understanding he could clearly see in that gaze at the moment.

He leaned down and captured those lips in an all encompassing kiss, pouring everything into it. His pain, his yearning, his desperation… his, dare he say it, _love_. It would never go away, this confusing mixture of conflicting emotions. He’d never be worthy of what this unearthly, beautiful creature had to offer, but he’ll take whatever he can for as long as he can.

The hand on his cheek moved to cup the back of his neck, the other winding around his torso and sliding along his back. When Cas’ legs came up to wind around his waist, he finally moved his hips. His thrusts were unhurried, calm. He screwed his eyes shut and hid in the bend of Cas’ neck to push away the burning sting that built up in them. Simultaneously pushing away and revelling in the emotions that rolled around in his chest.

This wasn’t sex. It wasn’t fucking. It wasn’t him just letting off steam. It was making love. He was _making love_ to Cas… to his angel… to the one who believed he was righteous enough to save from perdition…

A single tear escaped as he clung to his lover. His Cas. His _everything_.

Those long legs moved to urge him to move faster, thrust deeper. And he did, with enthusiasm. A rotation of his hips had Cas coming a second time with a grunt, blunt nails dragging along his back. He rocked into his lover, lasting one… two… _th-three_ more thrusts before coming harder than he could remember.

They lay still, limbs tangled in each other, until he stopped trembling. He pulled out gently and Cas pressed light kisses to his eyelids before sliding out of bed. Dean watched, biting his lip, as a small trail of sticky, pearlescent semen made its way down Cas’ leg before dragging himself out of bed to join his angel in a post-coital shower. Because, yeah, he did that.

* * *

 

“Hey, Sammy,” Dean greeted cheerily. “We weren’t expecting you to drop by today.”

“Dean,” Sam began urgently. “You-“

“I was just going to throw some burgers on the grill,” Dean interrupted. “You want some?” Sam didn’t reply immediately, seeming to be taken aback by the question. Dean turned and lead the way through the living room towards the open sliding door that lead to the back deck. Sam watched as his brother stepped out and walked to a figure that was waiting… Sam came to an abrupt halt while Dean approached… _Castiel_.

“Hey, Cas. We got a visitor,” Dean announced. Sam looked at him like he’d seen a ghost. The angel turned and Dean pressed a quick kiss to his lips. Briefly, Sam looked like he’d been socked in the gut before he cleared his throat and schooled his features. Dean turned to the grill and began setting it up while Castiel turned to Sam, a warm smile on his features.

“It’s good to see you, Sam. We weren’t expecting you back so soon,” he welcomed the taller man.

“Y-you too, Cas…”

“I’ll be right back,” Dean said as he turned to go back into the house to retrieve the food he was going to cook.

“No, I’ll go get what you need. You stay here with your brother,” Cas said, pressing a kiss to Dean’s cheek.

“Thanks, Sunshine,” he grinned and grabbed two beers from the nearby cooler, cracking one open and offering it to Sam. The big moose paused before accepting it. He sat on a deck chair and opened his beer, taking a long pull of the cold beverage as his brother took the chair beside him.

“Dean, this… it isn’t real.” Sam swallowed the emotions building up in his throat. He was suddenly reminded of another time, another _dream_ , he’d found himself in – one he’d sworn never to talk about. It had played out a lot like this with the roles of the two men he’d found switched. His heart ached. Taking a deep, fortifying breath, he continued saying the same thing he’d said then. “None of it is real. The djinn…”

Dean exhaled harshly, the glass of his beer slamming harshly onto the little table between the deck chairs. “I know.” His voice was rough and low. He looked away from Sam, staring at the sliding door Cas would come back through any minute. “I know what this is, alright? It’s not my first djinn induced hallucination.”

“You know you have to come back with me then.”

The brothers were silent for a moment, everything still.

“I…” Dean swallowed thickly. “I’m _happy_ here,” he confessed in a hushed tone.

Sam looked at his untouched beer, knowing what he had to say but hating that he had to say it. “If you stay here… he wouldn’t want you to die. Not like this.”

* * *

 

They left the abandoned warehouse the djinn had been using as it’s lair. Dean ignored the look his brother gave him when he conceded the keys to the impala – he could barely hold his head up properly anyway. He pointedly refused to discuss what had happened to him in the djinn dream, or the domestic scene Sam had stumbled in upon.

Dean sighed heavily as he dropped to sit on the motel bed, back slumped against the wall. He scrubbed his face with both hands, pushing down against the ball of emotions that was building in his chest. The bed dipped and he glanced to his side, finding Jack curled up near him with his arms hugging his legs. The boy was as close as possible while still allowing him his space, a sad expression on his face. There was a pang in his chest as he looked at the young nephilim. For once, the sight of him didn’t make him angry. Instead, he felt…

Dean sighed. “C’mere, kid.” He lifted one arm and pulled Jack into his side, letting the boy cuddle into him.

“I miss Papa,” Jack said, leaning on his shoulder. It had quickly become apparent to the brothers that Cas had made an impression on the boy in utero. To the point that he had actually imprinted on the seraph, despite not being his biological angelic parent. And it hurt whenever he displayed any similar characteristics to the angel who had been willing to take responsibility of him.

Dean swallowed against the lump in his throat, ignoring the stinging in his eyes that most definitely wasn’t there. “Yeah. Me too...”

 

\- 30 -

**Author's Note:**

> This references my other fic [Cherished](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9444131) and can be read as a sequel or as a stand-alone.
> 
> Was actually listening to Christina Aguilera’s “Hurt” while writing this.


End file.
